U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,660,591; 4,685,255; 5,321,579; 4,836,486; 3,248,147; and 5,294,193 disclose various adjustable furniture and, electrical component supports.
A) Objects of the Invention
One object is to provide a simple and easy method of converting unsightly electronic components such as those in black and/or gray, to a more attractive appearance and/or color scheme.
Another object is to provide protection to the electronic components.
Another object is to provide a built-in, custom made appearance at a fraction of the cost.
B) Summary
The present invention comprises an adjustable, retractable, and expandable plastic or cardboard cover frame, for example made of natural or synthetic wood grain or metallic finish, that would fit around a computer, television, VCR, or other electronic component, so as to mask the view of unsightly appliances and provide a decorative touch to the room. The product is produced with several types of fine wood and metallic finishes, allowing the user to choose a model that compliments or matches the furniture in their environment.
In one embodiment the adjustable frame would come in several sizes and would be expandable or retractable to accommodate any size computer CPU, computer monitor, matching keyboard cover, television, VCR, as well as stereo equipment. The three dimensional ability to expand in height, width, and depth would allow the various sized models to adjust to fit virtually any size electronic component, and would fold flat for ease of packaging and manufacture. The frame is produced in various materials, allowing the user to choose a model that best fits their budget. High-end models could be constructed with natural wood veneers, and low-end models would have synthetic wood finishes. All models would be available in several fine wood and metallic finishes.